Parodia del capitulo 240
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Inversión de roles. Extorsionado, Ulquiorra es obligado a irse a Hueco Mundo por la arrancar Inoue Orihime, pero le espera cierto peliazul que le hará su estadía bastante "peculiar". Es Grimmulqui con toquecitos bien chiquitos de Oriulqui, lo juro!


Parodia del capitulo 240

Inversión de roles. Extorsionado, Ulquiorra es obligado a irse a Hueco Mundo por la arrancar Inoue Orihime, pero le espera cierto peliazul que le hará su estadía bastante "peculiar". Es Grimmulqui con toquecitos bien chiquitos de Oriulqui, lo juro!

ººººº

Grimmjow arrastraba los pies mientras se dirigía hacia la maldita sala del trono para reportarle al jefe sobre la misión. La verdad ni entendía porque tenían que ir todos, si con que fuera "la favorita" bastaba para saber como les había ido. Esa maldita mujer, si por lo menos fuera del tipo como Hallibel no le fastidiaría tanto, pero no, la muy bastarda tenia que estarle tocando las narices 24/7, con su quejidos infantiles y toda esa mierda que ya no…

-Bienvenidos mis leales Espadas, espero que las cosas hayan ido bien.-la grave voz de su amo le despertó de sus pensamiento. Apenas si le dirigió una mirada. No estaba de humor para nada, encima que tuvieron que córtale su pelea con Kurosaki y su raro amigo de la mascara, tener que aguantarle la mierda a Aizen. Y sumado a esto…

-¡Mas que bien, Aizen-sama, todo salió tal como lo planeo! ¡Si!

… soportar los gritos de la cuarta espada, Inoue Orihime. La mujer era de los mas insoportable, siempre con sus sonrisitas, con sus juegos, y sobre todo, su desastrosa comida sacada del mismo infierno. Por alguna razón desconocida para todos, especialmente para el, Inoue lo había elegido como "compañero de juegos". Y por más que se matara tratando de huir de ella o aunque sea espantarla, la mujer siempre volvía como si solo fuera un juego más.

Pero no dejen que ese comportamiento infantil los engañe, a lo hora de pelear, era tan inconmovible como una estatua. Podría asesinar a todo un ejército de shinigamis con sus manos, y reír tan inocentemente como un niño que juega a aplastar un montón de hormigas inofensivas. Después de todo, era una arrancar.

Volviendo con la aburrida reunión, miro al resto de los que estaban allí. Inoue no dejaba de parlotear de lo perfecta que había sido la misión, Yammy solo miraba al techo rascando su monumental trasero, Wonderweiss creando una laguna con su baba chorreando de su boca, y Luppi con la cabeza baja amargado. Grimmjow sonrió levemente, al muy idiota casi lo mata un shinigami albino enano ¡¿Y se hacia llamar Sexto Espada? Con todo su precioso pelo desordenado, con una curita en la mejilla y una venda en la frente. Solo era una patética mierdecita, aun con el brazo que le quedaba podría borrarlo de la faz de la tierra, pero claro, al "Amo" no le gustaría eso.

-… y le traje al chico que usted me ordeno, Aizen-sama.-alcanzo a oírle terminar. Alzo una ceja confundido. ¿Todo ese quilombo que hicieron solo fue para traer a uno de los amigos de Kurosaki?

-Me alegro mucho Orihime, ¿pero en donde esta? No lo veo aquí.

-… ¿ah?-la pelirroja se volteo para todos lados, notando que Aizen tenia razón. -¡Ops! Creo que sin querer lo deje por ahí cuando vinimos para aca jaja ¡ahora lo traigo!-usando Sonido, la chica desapareció, un suspiro general salió de todos, la Cuarta siempre era tan despistada, será una suerte que traiga al chico entero.

-Oye Yammy, ¿tu sabias que nuestra pelea era para distraer a los shinigamis?-pregunto mas que nada para no tener que aguantar ese silencio incomodo.

-¡Pues claro idiota! ¿Que no te dieron a ti los papeles?

-¿Papeles? ¿Que papeles?

-Estos, mira "Misión de distracción para traer al humano con poderes extraños".-efectivamente, eso decía la pequeña hoja en la enorme masa que era la mano de Yammy. Mierda ¿hasta daban informes ahora? Entonces eso es lo que era esa montaña de papeles en la puerta de su pieza todas las mañanas. El solo las tiraba por la ventana, dejando que los hollows mascotas se los comieran como desayuno.

-¡Ya volví Aizen-sama!- Orihime se asomo por la puerta agitando enérgicamente su brazo. Aizen sonrió simpáticamente.

-Muy bien, haz pasar a nuestro invitado.

Se hizo un tenso silencio, medio tipo novelas de suspenso, estúpido Aizen y su manía de hacerse el misterioso, pero el peliazul miro para un costado. Ni se molesto en ver al humano caminar hasta donde estaban ellos. Todo esto era una condenada perdida de tiempo…

-Bienvenido a nuestro castillo Las Noches… Ulquiorra Cifer.

¿Ulquiorra Cifer? Hasta el nombre era raro, pero aun así seguía siendo aburrido. Se digno a volverse para ver al chico, a ver porque tanto escándalo-HOLY SHIIIIT! ¡¿Porque nunca le dijeron que el humano era tan sexy? Con esa carita delicada, grandes ojos verdes, cabellos negros y figura delgada debía tener a todas las chicas a sus pies. Eso explicaba porque Orihime se aferraba a su brazo sonriendo bobamente. Joder, de haberlo sabido, el mismo lo hubiera traído sobre su hombro a cuestas, aunque muy probablemente se habría dirigido directamente a su habitación, y hubiera cerrado con llave para que nadie los molestara.

Ulquiorra, por su lado, no estaba en lo que se podía decir feliz. Amenazaron a sus amigos, lo forzaron a venir a este tenebroso lugar, sus compañeros pensaran que era un traidor o algo parecido, vestía su uniforme escolar que tenia puesto desde ayer, y ahora la penetrante mirada de, bueno, todos en su pequeña persona no le estaba ayudando para nada. ¿Y era idea suya, o el tipo de pelo escandalosamente azul le estaba mirando como si le fuera a destrozar la ropa en cualquier segundo?

-Ulquiorra, es algo repentino pero podrías… ¿porque estas temblando así?-exclamo Aizen al ver a pobre moreno temblando bajo la lujuriosa mirada de Grimmjow. Inoue, dándose cuenta del origen de la turbación del humano, le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara al exSexta.

-¡¿Porque mierda hiciste eso? ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

-¡No creas que no se lo que Grimmy-kun estaba pensado! ¡Ulqui es mío, yo lo vi primero!-gimoteo infantilmente la pelirroja.

-¡Serás...! ¡Pues no veo tu puto nombre en el por ningún lado!

-¡Iba a tatuárselo cuando esta reunión terminara!

-Esto… Ulquiorra, ¿podrías darnos una demostración de tus poderes?-continuo Aizen lo mejor que pudo ignorando los berridos de su Espadas.

-S-si señor.- Ulquiorra intentaba verse impasible, cosa difícil con todos eso gritos e insultos a sus espaldas.

-Parece que alguien no esta feliz con tu llegada.-el castaña miro al fastidiado Luppi.-¿Verdad?

-Pues es obvio-exclamo el otro moreno de largas mangas. -¿Como podría sabiendo que nuestras peleas solo eran una distracción para traer al cara bonita ese?- gruño mirando venenosamente a Ulquiorra.-¡El único con cara afeminada por aquí soy yo! ¡¿Entiendes?

-… - el silencio incomodo era tan denso que cualquiera que entrara se lo chocaría como si fuera una pared de ladrillo.-Bien… entonces…-prosiguió el castaño. -Ulquiorra, para hacernos una idea de tus poderes, por favor, cura el brazo de Grimmjow.

Una expresión de sorpresa se dibujo en la cara del pelizul y la pelirroja. Con cara decidida, el pelinegro camino hasta donde el estaba. Extendió sus pálidas manos, casi tocando lo que quedaba del brazo de Grimmjow. Este sonrió burlesco a la pelirroja, que se estaba poniendo verde de envidia, para luego volver la vista al humano. Una especia de esfera de energía verdusca envolvió su brazo, mientras el moreno recitaba suavemente unas palabras. -_Souten Kishun_ … _I reject_…

-¡¿Pero que mierda haces? ¡Es imposible que puedas curarlo! ¡¿No me oyes? ¡Crees que con tu carita aniñada lo puedes todo! ¡Si no lo curas yo mismo que parto la cara hasta que ni tu madre te pueda reconocer! ¡Hijo de tu…!- Orihime le dio un merecido puñetazo a Luppi para que se callara de una vez. De la nada, hueso, carne, sangre y piel se formaron, recomponiendo el brazo perdido de Grimmjow.

-¡Yay! ¡Yo sabia que Ulqui-kun podía hacerlo!-la voluptuoso mujer se tiro arriba de Ulquiorra, refregando su cara en la espalda de este, como queriendo marcarlo como suyo.

-Tal como lo pensé, este poder es "El rechazo de eventos", es el poder de infiltrarnos en los dominios de dios…-Y Aizen continuo con su explicación, la cual nadie presto atención de todas formas. Yammy seguía mirando para cualquier lado aburrido, Wonderweiss prácticamente nadaba en su propia baba, Luppi hacia lo que podía para detener su hemorragia nasal por el puñetazo, y Grimmjow miraba embobado su mano que aquel sexy humano hizo para el. Su cabeza se ilumino cuando una idea se le ocurrió.-¡Oye humano! Cura otra parte más para mí.-dijo, señalando a la parte trasera de su espalda

Ulquiorra se agacho ahora poniendo sus manos en donde había una gran cicatriz en Grimmjow. Sonrió al tibio contacto de esa delicada mano, casi podría ronronear. Tal vez pronto pueda sentir ese calor en otras partes mas, pensaba con expresión lujuriosa. Pronto, la piel se recompuso, junto con el tatuaje del numero seis en letra gótica.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo Grimmjow? ¡¿Me quieres robar el puesto de Espada?-grito escandalizado Luppi, aun sosteniéndose su nariz sangrante. El peliazul abrió los ojos, mirando furtivamente a los costados.

-¿Eh?... ¡ah! ¡Si, eso!-y le atravesó con su nuevo brazo el pecho y lo pulverizo con su cero. En realidad lo de curar su cicatriz era solo una excusa para que el humano le siguiera tocando, pero ya que estaba, quitaba al gusano ese del camino también. Se puso a reírse como loco, esperando impresionar al chico, cosa que logro, porque lo estaba viendo con ojos asustados. A los demás no le importo el nuevo cambio de rango, precisamente así fue como Grimmjow llego a ser el Sexto la primera vez.

-Bien, si ya terminamos con el derramamiento de sangre. Ahora, ¿a quien tendré que poner a cargo del humano?-se pregunto Aizen con duda, apoyando su mentón en su mano.

A estas palabras, Inoue y Grimmjow se miraron de forma asesina, para luego correr a ponerse frente a su líder. ¡-Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoooo!-exclamaron agitando los brazos, tratando de atraer su atención.

-¡Aizen-sama, yo procurare que el humano este a salvo y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que usted le ordene!-grito la pelirroja apoyando una mano en su pecho.

-¡Aizen-sama, si me deja cuidarlo, prometo portarme bien y no destruir mas Las Noches por todo un año completo!-grito ahora Grimmjow también golpeando su pecho con su puño a modo de juramento.

-Hmmm ambas propuestas son deseables… -reflexiono el hombre, pero al ver las caras de angelitos que no rompen un plato de ambos, suspiro resignado. -Oh bien, para que no se peleen, los dos se turnaran para cuidarlo. ¿Bien?-termino con una sonrisa. Ambos hicieron una reverencia.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Aizen-sama!-exclamaron a la vez, mejor eso que nada. Cuando se voltearon a ver al pobre mortal, ambos tenían ese brillo que tiene los cazadores cuando van a atrapar a su presa. Ulquiorra alzo un brazo a su pecho, como si con eso pudiera protegerse de esos dos depredadores. "Dios mío, ¿en que me metí ahora?" se lamento el moreno.

-Así que…-una mano cayo en su hombro, ¿en que momento el peliazul llego a su lado? Este lo miro con ojos seductores mientras hablaba.-… como ya eres uno de los nuestro, lo mejor seria que te cambiaras esas ropas apestosas de humano, ¿no lo crees?

-Yo estoy perfectamente bien así.-intento Ulquiorra, deseando poder escapar de su agarre.

-No, no, U-chan. El blanco es el tradicional, pero podemos darte un diseño para que vaya con tu personalidad.-le sonrió tan afectuosamente la Cuarta que casi podías ver el fondo de arcoíris con florcitas y mariposas.

-O mejor te presto la mía…-le susurro al oído Grimmjow, dejando que su aliento tocara su pálida piel. Ulquiorra tembló levemente sin poder evitar la cálida sensación.

-Ya, ya. Tenemos todo listo para nuestro querido Ulquiorra.-hablo Aizen desde su alto trono. -Así que porque no lo escoltan a su habitación, nuestro invitado de seguro estará cansado…

-Si Aizen-sama.-exclamo Inoue con devoción. Estaba por tomar la mano del joven, cuando se dio cuenta de que el ya no estaba ahí. A levantar la vista, vio que Grimmjow se lo había cargado al hombro, ya corriendo a la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

-¡No se preocupen, yo lo llevo a su pieza!

-¡Grimmjow! ¡Eres un tramposo!-le grito enfadada la mujer.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Ya cante el primer turno!

-¡No, no lo hiciste!

-¡Si lo hice, justo ahora!

-¡Grimmjow! ¡Eres malo!

-¡No me importa una mierda! Jajajajajahhh!

Ulquiorra solo rogaba a Dios que Kurosaki-san lo fuera a salvar antes de que perdiera la virginidad a mano de esos dos.

Miko: Y yo espero que no XD Dios, esto me surgió cuando vi una tira de **Rusky Boz** en donde Orihime era la que secuestraba a Ulquiorra XD pero claro, como soy amante del Yaoi, tenia que poner GrimmUlqui si o si.

Es curioso que en algunos de los fics AU que e leído, donde Grimmjow trata de conquistar a Ulquiorra, siempre termina siendo golpeado por el pelinegro XD en serio (claro que aquí Ulqui no puede hacer eso jaja). El primer oneshot que leí de ellos (cuando apenas empezaba a leer Bleach) es uno que se llama "Hello, Neighbour" que es el mejor ejemplo de esto, y es Lemon además o¬o se los recomiendo si saben ingles. Y también les recomiendo que vean las imágenes de **Rusky Boz**, aunque hace puros Ulquihime, sus dibujos son preciosos, y los Ulquiorra que dibuja son imperdibles. Acá les dejo el link en donde se pueden ver la tira en la que me base: http : / rusky-boz . deviantart . com

Bueno, ahora que me saque este fic de la cabeza, a concentrar en mi otro proyecto "Resurrección", ese es Ichiulqui, pero casi no tiene publico, por lo que parece u.u ¡EL ICHIULQUI TAMBIEN MERECE AMOR! Ó-Q

Ya esta, ya hice propaganda XD no vemos pronto.

(Debería hacer una secuela? Debería ser Lemon? Si recibo bastantes reviews, tal vez lo considere XD)

Miko.


End file.
